


A Trip to Nowhere

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: It's not every day an alien crash lands in your backyard and has tea in your kitchen.Pride Prompts Day 11: Road Trip





	A Trip to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely revisit this universe with later prompts tbh, but enjoy this!

It's not every day an alien crash lands in your backyard and has tea in your kitchen.  
Jim was beyond excited when the pointed eared man sitting at his table set the cat mug down gently.

“I am Spock,” said the- said Spock. It would be nice of Jim to start referring to him as Spock.

“Jim.” Jim smiled then bit his lower lip as his phone buzzed softly against the table. A message from Bones flashed momentarily on the screen and Jim squirmed in his chair. “So, Spock, you've caught me at a bit of a weird time.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose slowly. “It was not my intention to crash land in this… what did you call it?” 

Jim grinned and leaned forward into his elbows. “A corn field. You crash landed your spaceship into my corn field.” But that was beside the point. Bones would be showing up soon.

“It had not been my intentions,” replied Spock. He reached for the mug and took another slow sip of the tea. 

The phone buzzed again and Jim scooted it as far away from himself as he could. “Spock,” began Jim with a small grin. “It looks like you're stuck here with your ship being a wreck, and… I…” 

Spock sipped his tea and tilted his head. Those brown eyes were fixed on the mobile phone that wasn't shutting up. 

Jim snapped his mouth shut and sucked on his lower lip. “You ever been on a road trip?” 

Spock’s head snapped up toward Jim. “Pardon me?” 

“A road trip, a bunch of people pile into a car and just go,” said Jim with a wave of his hands. 

Spock’s brow must never get a rest because it was cocked up once more. “... Why would one do such an illogical thing?” 

Jim grinned wide and chuckled. “Because it's fun, Spock.” 

And Jim was leaving for one with Bones, this guy named Montgomery, and a woman named Nyota. 

They could always fit a few more bodies. “Fun?” asked Spock without inflection or emotion behind it.

Jim snapped up from his seat. “How about we go on one and I shown you how fun it could be?” 

Spock leaned back slowly and tilted his head. “I accept this proposal.”

“Let's see if I have any hats that will hide your ears.”

Bones would love this.  
…

“I did not say you could bring a friend,” grumbled Bones when the old silver volkswagen bus was parked in the driveway. 

Montgomery and Nyota were already inside. 

Jim whined, “Come on, Bones.” He glanced over at Spock who was investigating the car with an expression that read ‘Fascinated’. 

It was honestly adorable and Spock looked excellent in a beanie. 

“It’s one extra body,” noted Jim when he turned back to Bones. 

Bones scowled. “On one condition.”

Jim bounced eagerly. “Yeah?” 

“I monopolize the wheel,” hissed Bones. 

Jim frowned. It wasn't like he was that confident of a driver to begin with, but if giving Bones control of the wheel would allow Spock access to the trip… “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is Polyamory Pride day! *finger guns*


End file.
